Gender Bender Insanity
by Lady BlackDragonFire
Summary: WARNING: Be prepared for demons, transforming clothes, slapping, and inappropriate boy-girl contact, because Kai has been turned into a girl. KaiRay
1. Devious Demons

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own BeyBlade. If I did then *hentai grin* the rating would go WAY up!  
  
GENDER BENDER INSANITY  
  
It was a full moon tonight. The only light there was tonight. Nothing disrupted the silence, except for the . . .  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" hissed a female voice.  
  
"Sorry, if you hadn't stopped without telling me I wouldn't have stepped on your over-sized foot!" replied yet another female voice.  
  
The moon light peeped through the shutters in the hall, giving these voices bodies. One had slivery blue hair and red, glowing, eyes. However, her most distinguishing features would have to be her black horns, claws, and blue dragon wings. Her accomplice had blood red hair, and blue eyes. She too looked fairly odd with her black bat wings, horns, and long, spiky, black magic wand.  
  
Unfortunately for five boys we know and love, they had a reason for being here. A dark, evil, yet incredibly funny reason.  
  
They crept into a room where five boys were sleeping. They tip-toed up to the boy with the face paint and blue hair. The dragon girl had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The bat girl punched her on the arm and then lifted her wand. She chanted quietly in a language that belonged to a very 'unique' brand of people, who had a talent for . . . shall we say, 'changing' people. Her wand and the boy glowed faintly and then stopped.  
  
The dragon girl giggled silently and pulled the boy's blanket over his face. Then the two girls disappeared.  
  
In the morning . . .  
  
"Is any one else wondering why Kai isn't up yet? It's already 9:00 am!" said Kenny.  
  
"Relax chief! He decided to sleep in for once. Meaning we don't have to listen to him complain about training." said Tyson between bites of food.  
  
"I don't know Tyson, this is very odd. He's never done this before. What do you think Ray?" asked Max.  
  
"Maybe it's time we woke him up." answered Ray.  
  
"Awww! Ray, come on. The second he wakes up all he'll do is force us to train. That and he'll probably be MORE of a sourpuss then usual because he slept in!" begged Tyson.  
  
"Why aren't you training?" said a cold voice from behind them.  
  
Tyson was about to answer that comment when he noticed something . . . not quite right with the person in front of him. In fact, everyone noticed it. Their jaws were hanging open and their minds were short circuiting.  
  
In front of the four BeyBladers was a girl. She had cinnamon red eyes that were framed with long lashes. Her hair consisted of a spiky light blue star burst in the front with silky, navy blue hair that reached down to the small of her back. She had two blue triangles on each of her cheeks and two more on each of her bare shoulders. She was thin, well muscled (but not bulky), and tall.  
  
Her clothing was a strapless, tight, black tub top with red on the edges, and a gold criss-cross lacing on the back. Around her neck was a white scarf that hung to her knees. Her pants were blue and baggy with large packets on the sides. Keeping her pants on was a belt with a triangular pendent as the buckle, and on her feet were black sneakers with red strips, and red gloves with blades on the elbows.  
  
Despite the fact this girl was giving them all the 'death glare' and scowling, she was unbelievably beautiful.  
  
"Who the heck- wait a second . . . blue hair, red, bladed gloves, blue triangles and almost the exact same clothes . . . No WAY, it can't be!" thought Tyson.  
  
"What are you staring at? I know my voice isn't right." said the girl in front of them.  
  
All four boys just kept staring at the girl.  
  
Finally, Max found his voice.  
  
"K-K-Kai?" squeaked the blonde blader.  
  
The girl turned and glared at him.  
  
"What is it Max?" she growled.  
  
"Kai what happened to you?" whispered Ray.  
  
"What do you mean . . ." Kai stopped as he/she looked down at his/her body and realized the problem.  
  
Kai leaned back on the wall and continued to stare at *her* (A/N: Kai will now be called her since she is a she.) body. Slowly she sank down to the floor, still staring at herself in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, Kenny? What's going on . . . HOLY SHIT! KAI IS A GIRL!" Screeched a Dizzi.  
  
Kai then quickly jumped up and took off down the hall. 


	2. A Very Pissed Kai

Disclaimer: If I owned BeyBlade, this story would be made into episodes!  
  
GENDER BENDER INSANITY CHAPTER 2  
  
Kai had been gone for two hours and they were getting worried. They knew *she* needed some alone time, but two hours. What was Kai doing? Hopefully she was just thinking and not doing anything . . . drastic.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to look for hi-her." said Ray, getting up from his seat.  
  
No one answered him. They had been frozen in the same position they had been in when they saw Kai. Ray didn't blame them. His head was still reeling from the shock of seeing Kai as a girl. He wondered how she was taking all this.  
  
After an hour of searching, Ray was almost ready to give up. Where ever Kai was, she didn't want to be found. He had checked the room, the hotel, and all the BeyBlading bowls in a two mile radius. No one had seen a tall, blue haired girl with red eyes. Ray was walking back to the hotel when he saw something glimmer from the corner of his eye. It had come from the window in the attic.  
  
He raced upstairs to the attic. When he got there he saw spots on the floor where the dust had been disturbed. Foot prints, by the looks of it. Times like these he was glad his cat-like eyes worked as well at night as they did in the day.  
  
"Kai?" whispered Ray.  
  
He received no reply, but he kept looking. After ten minutes of searching he found her. Kai didn't know he was there. Otherwise, she might not have looked so . . . vulnerable. She was sitting with her chin was resting on her knees, and her arms were wrapped around her legs.  
  
Her eyes were so soft. Instead of their usual cold and deadly glare they revealed just how upset she was. Sadness, hurt, confusion, and . . . fear? Yes, she looked scared. Girl or no, this was very un-Kai behavior.  
  
Kai shifted into a more comfortable position, thus snapping Ray out of his state of transfixion. He coughed lightly to alert Kai of his presence. The newly made girl jumped up in shock and hit her head on a low beam.  
  
"Who's there?" grated Kai, eyes tightly shut from the pain.  
  
(A/N: Trust me that hurt's like HELL! @_@)  
  
"It's Ray." responded Ray.  
  
"What. IS. It?" Kai ground out.  
  
"I, well, we were getting worried about you." said Ray.  
  
Kai opened her eyes and glared at him.  
  
"Leave me alone." was all she said.  
  
"Kai," began Ray.  
  
"I want to left alone." Kai said as began to walk away.  
  
Ray grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. Normally he wouldn't have done this, but now that Kai was a girl . . . it was like something he would have done to Mariah when she was upset.  
  
But Kai wasn't like Mariah. Mariah would have hugged Ray, started to cry, and tell him all her problems. Not try to twist his arm off.  
  
"I said leave me alone." hissed Kai before running toward the exit.  
  
Ray rubbed his arm and then chased after Kai. The transformation had made Kai lose a lot of weight. The majority of her former muscle mass was gone and she was two inches shorter then Ray. This seemed to affect her strength; if she had still been a boy his arm would have bruises on it. However, it had an opposite affect on her speed. She was moving so fast that Ray could barely follow her.  
  
After leaping over the stairways from the attic, Kai landed in the hallway and made a sharp turn into the entrance corridor. Ray stopped and looked at the spot in the hallway where Kai had been a split-second before. There was just no way he was going to be able to catch her if he carried on like this.  
  
He looked around the room for something he could use. Not much, and Kai was probably opening the door out of the hotel by now. Ray looked up and saw it. The chandelier would be perfect!  
  
He jumped up into the chandelier and then he leaped toward the wall opposite of the corridor Kai was in. He hit the wall with his feet and jumped off it. This gave him the extra speed he needed to catch up with Kai.  
  
Unfortunately for Ray, he forgot to factor one important thing into all of this. This particular hotel was more like an apartment. It had chefs and maids, but separate small houses for all the visitors. This meant to get outside; you had to use a key. And this key just happened to be a real pain in the ass to use because it was so hard to turn.  
  
Ray had forgotten all this and ran right into Kai. She had just managed to get the door open, so they both went flying into the garden.  
  
Kai hit the ground first with a disoriented Ray thrown on top of her. They had landed in a large patch of red flowers. Ray and Kai groaned from pain, although to a bystander, these moans might have been interpreted as something else with a, shall we say, less 'innocent' meaning.  
  
After a few seconds of lying like this, Ray pushed himself up with his hands. He opened his eyes, and looked down. Kai's eyes were so wide, they surpassed even Max's eyes when he had the 'puppy dog' look on his face.  
  
Ray wondered what could make her eyes get so wide. Then he realized something. One hand was on the solid, hard, petal covered ground. The other was not. The other hand was resting on something, round, firm and something he should not be touching.  
  
"GET OFF!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Ten minutes later, a messed up Ray with a red, still glowing, hand mark on his face, and a blushing, mussed up Kai with arms crossed around her chest re-entered the building.  
  
They walked into the kitchen where Tyson, Kenny, and Max were still seated. One improvement however, their mouths were no longer hanging open. Kai and Ray walked into the room. Their three other team members seemed to take no notice of their presence.  
  
Kai's eyebrow twitched a little. This was all just too much. She walked up to Tyson and waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing, not even a blink. She walked over to the sink, got a pitcher, and started to fill it with ice cold water.  
  
"Kai what are you," started Ray.  
  
Then Kai splashed the water on all of the currently comatose members of the BladeBreakers.  
  
"HEY! What's the big idea- KAI YOU'RE A GIRL!" was the general reply.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes as the three stared at her new body. Mainly the most feminine areas.  
  
"Stop staring!" Kai practically yelled, when Mr. Dickinson entered the room.  
  
"Hello boys! Have you just gotten up? You're breakfast is very cold. Hello Kai, you seem different this morning. All of you remember to train hard, the Asian tournament starts in two days." reminded Mr. Dickinson before grabbing some coffee and walking out.  
  
"He took that pretty well." said Ray hoarsely.  
  
Kai wanted nothing more at this moment then to set Danzer on all of them.  
  
Lady BDF: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! *Gets all starry eyed* You like me! YOU REALLY, REALLY LIKE ME!  
  
EvilAngel: No, they like your story, not you.  
  
Lady BDF: Shut up EvilAngel. Oh yeah, two more things, one don't worry Fallen IceAngel his time will come. ^____^ As to Miss-Sakura, I don't wanna change the name of my fic! I, believe it or not, have never seen an episode of Ranma. So, I'm just going to leave it the way it is, okay? Thanks for your reviews, NOW REVIEW MORE!  
  
EvilAngel: ^_^' One more thing. REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT! Bye bye! 


	3. Shopping for Clothes

Disclaimer: Sorry, me no own BeyBlade. Just the plot and any demon people. Think the dragon and bat chicks!  
  
GENDER BENDER INSANITY  
  
"Ah that reminds me. Kai is going to need some new clothes." said Mr. Dickinson, a few minutes after he had left with his coffee.  
  
Kai looked at the shirt she was wearing. A clingy, strapless, form-fitting, tube top that laced up in the back was not something she really wanted to wear in front of other people in her . . . current state. Not to mention the fact that all her other clothes were still boy clothes.  
  
Kai nodded to Mr. Dickinson and went out the still open door.  
  
"Ray, I want you to follow her. She might get into some trouble that she didn't have to worry about before." said Mr. Dickinson to Ray.  
  
"Wha- Why?" asked Ray.  
  
"Well, Kai is now a girl. A very pretty girl and some boys might . . . bother her. So make sure she stays safe, alright?" explained Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Right." said Ray before he followed Kai out.  
  
15 minutes later . . .  
  
Ray found that following Kai was a very hard thing to do. Not because he couldn't let her see him, not because she was running (she was walking actually), it was because of the way she moved.  
  
As you might guess, becoming a girl might have affected Kai's sense of balance. Whoever did this to her seemed to take this in to consideration. Not only could Kai keep her balance, but her gait was much different as well.  
  
Her hips swayed in the most hypnotic way imaginable. Ray had nearly walked into several cars because he was staring at her. He wasn't the only one either, several crashes had already taken place, only Ray was to 'busy' to notice.  
  
Kai accidentally walked over an air vent. Making her hair fly up and swirl around her. Giving a good view of her petite waist, back and silky hair. One guy swooned and fainted, others could only wish she had been wearing a skirt. Kai, once again, was oblivious to all the attention she was getting and grabbed at her hair, muttering curses.  
  
"Don't even think it . . . she used to be a HE . . . a very mean and grumpy HE." thought Ray.  
  
Kai seemed to finally have picked a store. She walked in and was greeted by a sales girl who seemed to be on sugar high, caffeine high, and had a smile that made Max's look gloomy. She already had several skimpy, PINK garments picked out. As you might have guessed, Kai didn't like her that much.  
  
Ray grinned and entered the store. He walked over to where the clerk was so he could see without being seen.  
  
"Dude, have you seen that chick?!" said the clerk.  
  
"Yeah." replied Ray, wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"Dude! She is hot! If I had her I would,"  
  
He said something that will not be repeated due to the fact I want to keep a PG-13 rating.  
  
Ray didn't know whether to be sick or . . . furious.  
  
"Furious? Why would I want to be mad?" he thought.  
  
"Duh! You don't want him getting his hands on Kai!" said a little voice in his head  
  
Ray growled at the clerk, unknowingly baring his fangs in the process. His eyes were also more cat-like now.  
  
"Whoa, dude! I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" said the Clerk, backing away.  
  
"I'm WHOSE girlfriend?" yelled a voice next to Ray.  
  
Both Ray and the clerk jumped slightly and turned to Kai, who looked angry.  
  
"And why are you here?" hissed Kai in a voice that promised pain.  
  
"I, like, work here!" answered the clerk timidly, who was hiding behind his desk.  
  
"Not you, idiot. What are you doing here?" asked Kai of Ray.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson sent me." responded Ray, while praying that Kai wouldn't kill him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He thought you might need some extra cash!" Ray lied in a burst of survival instincts that demanded he not be killed by Kai.  
  
Kai stared at him, knowing he wasn't being completely truthful. She decided to question him about it later. She wanted this shopping trip over sooner rather then later.  
  
"Whatever. But, while you're here, you might as well help." said Kai, taking part of the HUGE pile of clothes from the sales girl and handing it to Ray.  
  
"Why? Why did I walk over to the clerk?" Ray thought, as he tried to stop the pile from topping over on top of him.  
  
The next half hour was every man's worst nightmare. Running around a shop, carrying way to many clothes, tripping over stuff because you couldn't see where you were going, and the awe inspiring boredom that makes you want to rip an arm off just so you can leave this God awful place. Kai wasn't exactly in her happy place either, but she wasn't having all the male members of the shop make whipping motions at her when they passed by.  
  
(A/N: Meaning 'She's got you whipped' or 'she has you wrapped around her finger'! ^____^)  
  
"Oh! You can't go over here silly boy!" said the overly cheerful salesperson, pushing Ray backwards with more energy then she looked capable of, "This is the girl's underwear section!"  
  
Ray backed up a few steps and Kai looked panic stricken for a moment before Mary Sunshine dragged her into the anti-male zone of the shop.  
  
Ray sat down and looked at the pile of clothes next to him. All of the shirts were black long sleeved shirts and all of the pants were blue and baggy.  
  
"Creature of habit," thought Ray, "but then I can't say anything. I wear the same thing every day."  
  
Kai exited the anti-male zone and dragged all her clothes into the changing room. Then she went back and grabbed the clothes next to Ray without saying anything.  
  
In the dressing room . . .  
  
Kai looked at it. What was it? Where did it go? How did you put it on?  
  
She scowled even more deeply. She had no idea what she was supposed to do with it. Kai shook her head. She had to ask Ray. He probably knew more about this then she did.  
  
In a chair, bored out of his mind . . .  
  
Ray sat head in hand and let out another yawn. What was Kai doing in there?! On second thought, he didn't want to know.  
  
Too bad, because he was about to find out.  
  
"Ray?" asked Kai, sticking her head out of the dressing room.  
  
"What is it Kai?" asked Ray, not liking the look of frustration on her face.  
  
"Come here." she said in a commanding tone.  
  
Ray decided not to argue with Kai. She didn't seem to be in the best of moods right now. Not like she ever was in a good mood, but still, you didn't want to mess with her.  
  
Kai motioned for him to enter the dressing room. Ray hesitated at first but then entered. It was so small. Just him and a female Kai, alone, together, in a small room. He resisted the urge to tug at the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I need to . . . ask you something." said Kai.  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about?  
  
"What is this and how do you put it on?" She blurted out.  
  
Ray felt his entire face go from normal, to pale and a bright cherry red. All in the space of three seconds too!  
  
In front of his face was a red, lacy, skimpy, near transparent . . . bra.  
  
"Uh . . . um . . . K-Kai . . . um . . . eek." said Ray, backing up into the wall, which happened to be only a few inches away.  
  
"Just tell me what it is." said Kai, guessing that whatever was in her hand happened to be a very embarrassing item of clothing.  
  
Too late, Ray had already lost his ability to speak, think, and breathe for that matter. His face was changing from red to blue and little spots were dancing before his eyes.  
  
"RAY!" yelled Kai while shaking him.  
  
Luckily, Ray's brain started to function again. He took deep breathes and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Can you tell me what it is now?" asked Kai, almost afraid to know after seeing how Ray had acted.  
  
Ray didn't really want to say it out loud, in case the pervert clerk was listening. So he leaned toward Kai's face and whispered it into her ear.  
  
Kai's face paled considerably and she pushed Ray out of the dressing room. Nearly tripping, he walked over to the chair he had been sitting in and wondered if he was every going have the ability to look at a girl again without thinking about this little incident.  
  
After 20 more minutes, Kai walked out of the dressing room, not looking at Ray and walked over to the clerk.  
  
Sitting at the desk was not the clerk, but a girl with red eyes and silvery blue hair. She had a blue dragon tattoo curling around her right arm.  
  
"Where's the other guy?" asked Ray.  
  
"Lunch." answered the girl as she took the clothes from Kai.  
  
If they had actually been watching the clothes, instead of the floor, Ray and Kai might have noticed that every garment the girl touched glowed before she put it in the bag.  
  
"Damn, these are boring. Don't you want anything a little more fun?" asked the girl, referring to Kai's choice of clothes.  
  
"Do you want a broken nose?" retorted Kai.  
  
"Fine, fine, just forget I said anything." said the girl before putting the last shirt in the bag.  
  
Ray and Kai left, Ray carrying the bags, of course and Kai walking ahead.  
  
"Will it work?" asked the dragon girl gleefully of another girl that seemed to magically appear behind her.  
  
The girl behind her had blood red hair, blue eyes and a black bat tattoo on her right arm.  
  
"It always does." said the bat girl in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I *know*, but I just had to ask because it's so much fun!" squealed the dragon girl.  
  
"Gods, you are hopeless." muttered the bat girl.  
  
"Love is in the aiiiiiiir in the air, in the air, in the aiiiiir!" sings the dragon girl, completely oblivious to her companion.  
  
"Why? Why did I get paired up with her?" moaned the bat girl.  
  
Back at the hotel . . .  
  
"What took you guys?! Mr. Dickinson wouldn't let us eat until you got back!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Max bounced up and asked how the shopping had been.  
  
"Uh . . ." was all Ray could manage because he was to busy thinking, "Don't blush, don't blush!"  
  
Kai just walked past with her giant bags of clothes and gave Ray a 'say anything and you're dead' look.  
  
Kai walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She hadn't had a chance to wash the petals out of her hair from earlier that day.  
  
She carefully peeled her clothes off and looked at her body before jumping in. It was sort of odd not to be aroused by a naked female body, even if it was her own. This just goes to show how very female she was now. The only thing this body had in common with her old body was her skin color, hair color, eye color and the blue triangles on her face. She couldn't count the ones on her shoulder because her male body didn't have them.  
  
After the full inspection, Kai got in the shower. It didn't take long to get the petals and other things out of her hair. However, there was one problem. Kai's female hair was all the way down to her back. Until now it had never been past her shoulders. So you can just imagine the amount of tangles and knots she had while trying to clean it.  
  
"ARGH! How does Ray keep his hair so beautiful if it's SO DAMN LONG?!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
"Did I just say Ray and beautiful in the same sentence?" she thought, "I've been in the shower for to long."  
  
Kai got out of the shower and toweled herself off. She grabbed the closest bag and pulled out all the essential articles of clothing.  
  
It took her awhile to figure out how to put the practical sports bra on (no way she was asking Ray how to do THAT!), but she finally got it.  
  
(A/N: After the incident with Ray, she went back and got boring underwear.)  
  
Her outfit was also pretty boring. A long sleeve black shirt and blue baggy pants.  
  
Or, at least, that was what it was supposed to be. After she put on her clothes, she looked in the mirror and she nearly screamed.  
  
She was wearing a short sleeved, red, off the shoulders shirt that said 'foxy' on it in electric blue and you could almost see her new lacy black bra that even the people at Victoria's Secret might have been skeptical about. Her pants were different as well, they were black (and looked like some one had spray painted them on her, except at the feet where they flared out a little) with slits all the way up her leg, and stayed on those legs only because a thin gold string kept them tied on. To finish her off, she had red, high-heeled boots, a black choker necklace, and neon blue gloves (similar to her old red ones) that had curved metal teeth up the sides.  
  
Her first thought was, "I don't look half bad."  
  
Her second, more rational, thought was "Holy crap! People are going to see me like this!"  
  
She grabbed a grey jacket and put it on. One second later, it was a tiny, tight, black leather jacket that gave her even more cleavage then the bra she was wearing.  
  
"Someone is going to die." growled Kai, referring to whoever was responsible for this, while taking off the coat.  
  
Why not? The coat couldn't really cover up anything. She looked at her hair which was now a dry mess of tangles and knots. She grabbed a brush and tried to comb it out. This just made the problem worst.  
  
After ten minutes of pulling at her incredibly strong hair, she had an idea. Looking through the drawers in the large bathroom, she found a pair of scissors. She lifted up on particular nasty lock of hair and was about to cut it when . . .  
  
"Kai? Are you ready yet? Tyson's foaming at the mouth." came the muffled voice of Ray.  
  
"Tell him to wait." answered Kai, accidentally dropping the scissors in the process.  
  
"Kai what are you doing in there?" asked Ray.  
  
"Hmph." was the reply he got back.  
  
Kai was about to finally cut her hair when she heard the door knob turn. She had forgotten to lock the door!  
  
Ray walked in and his jaw dropped when he saw what Kai was wearing. How did he miss THAT little number when he looked at some of her clothes in the shop? Then he noticed the scissors.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business." said Kai, throwing a malice filled glance in his direction.  
  
Ray didn't say anything back; he just walked over and before you could say "Beyblade" he had taken the scissors out of Kai's hands. Then he grabbed the forgotten brush and gently started to comb out the tangles.  
  
Kai was, to say the very least, shocked at what Ray was doing. Why was he doing it anyway? Why should he care if her hair was short or long? At this point Ray ran his fingers through Kai's hair, sending shivers up her spine.  
  
"Why am I shivering? It's not cold in here!" thought Kai, Ray's nearness was making it hard to think for some reason.  
  
"Alright, I'm done." said Ray.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Kai, her voice came out much softer then she wanted it to.  
  
"I just didn't want you to cut your hair, it looks . . . nice the way it is." said Ray, a little confused on why he did it himself.  
  
"ARE YOU DONE YET?! I'M DYING DOWN HERE!" shouted the black hole that is Tyson.  
  
Ray and Kai came downstairs. Kai noticed that Kenny was blushing, Max's jaw was hanging open, Tyson had stopped screaming about food, and Mr. Dickinson had a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"What?" said Kai, crossing her arms.  
  
"Where DID you go shopping?" asked Tyson.  
  
Kai was on the verge of blushing (not to mention finding a very small hole in the ground where she could curl up and die in). Apparently everyone had a similar opinion on her evil transforming clothes.  
  
"They weren't like this when I bought them." said Kai.  
  
"Yeah, well you can tell us about it during dinner, I'm starved!" said Tyson.  
  
Mr. Dickinson and the others chuckled, Kai rolled her eyes.  
  
Lady BDF: Holy crap! That was a loooooong chapter!  
  
EvilAngel: Special thanks to Anime Fan who came up with the 'How do I put this on?' idea!  
  
Lady BDF: Write what you might want to happen at dinner! SO REVIEW! 


	4. The Restaurant from Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. There I said it you stupid lawyers! Now, kindly remove the gun from my back and un-tie me . . .  
  
GENDER BENDER INSANITY  
  
Kai was willing to bet Danzer that the growling form Tyson's stomach would be a five or above on the Richter scale. She couldn't really blame him, although Gods know she wanted too. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, making Tyson wait as long as he had for food. However, even if they had left the hotel early, it wouldn't have made much of a difference.  
  
It seems that a freak power surge had taken place in every single restaurant within five miles of them. Kai was pissed and believed this to be typical of her current luck. Tyson was contemplating the idea of eating his shoes. Kenny was having Dizzi scan the area for an operating restaurant. Ray was fighting the urge to stare at Kai, even thought it had absolutely nothing to do with how pretty she looked. Mr. Dickinson had left the team a little while ago. Max was just hyper.  
  
Unfortunately for Kai, her luck wasn't going to improve anytime soon. Hovering above her head was the devious dragon demon herself. The demon had a bucket of very strange smelling water in her hands. She could be doing one of two things, 1) she could be watering some plants from up in the air or 2) she was about to give Kai a shower.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
I could be going out on a limb here, but I think she chose option 2.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?!" screamed Kai, who was drenched in the slightly green and herb smelling liquid.  
  
"Kai, please! You're making a scene!" hissed Kenny.  
  
Kai turned on the young boy and looked him directly in the eyes. If her crimson eyes looked like fire before, it was nothing compared to inferno that raged in them now. Kenny wisely decided to back down for two reasons. One, Kai was scary on a normal basis, and this was normal times five hundred. Kai rarely ever showed anger. However, it turned out that she had an almost homicidal temper, when she let it loose. Two, girls made him uncomfortable when they were this close.  
  
Bye, bye Kenny. We'll all miss you!  
  
"Listen. To. Me. You. Sad. Excuse. For. A. Human." said Kai in an eerily calm, but terrifying voice.  
  
Kai paused, trying to compose herself, but only succeeded in grabbing the already freaked out Kenny by his shirt collar.  
  
"I have been turned into a girl. I had to go shopping for clothes. I have to be in the company of you, Max, and the walking food disposal. Now, I've had Gods-know-what dumped on my head and you're telling me I'm making a scene? Just be glad I can keep some of my self restraint when I'm angry." whispered Kai before she let Kenny go.  
  
The poor computer nerd wobbled on his feet for a bit before passing out cold. I give him credit for not wetting his pants.  
  
Ray froze as he noticed that he was not on Kai's 'I-hate-you-list'. For some reason, it made him feel kind of . . . warm inside.  
  
"That was mean Kai!" said Tyson, who looked like he wanted to punch her lights out, girl or no girl.  
  
Ray instinctively stepped between the two. People in the streets were already staring at the group and Ray didn't want to carry an unconscious Tyson.  
  
(A/N: Well, duh Kai would win, even if she has just recently been turned into a girl!)  
  
"Guys-uh-Tyson, Kai, you really shouldn't figh-" said Ray, but it was useless.  
  
Kai had punched Tyson from over Ray's shoulder. Apparently, Kai's nerves were much more frazzled then everyone, who was still conscious anyway, had originally suspected. Max whimpered and was about to voice his opinion on Kai's violent behavior, but quickly shut his mouth when her now artic gaze washed over him.  
  
Max grabbed Tyson and whispered something to Ray before he passed.  
  
"I'll take Tyson and Kenny back to the hotel. You have to watch the Amazon and make sure she doesn't . . . do . . . anything." explained Max before grabbing the Chief and dragging the two boys back to the hotel.  
  
Ray wasn't sure what shocked him most. Max saying something witty or Kai blowing up like she had. Above the Chinese boy, two demons were having a similar conversation.  
  
"I said 'Get rid of the other three.' I didn't say 'Turn Kai into a Pro- Boxer!'" hissed the bat demon.  
  
"But . . . I didn't do . . . anything this time." said the dragon demon.  
  
The bat demon gave her companion a look of complete unbelief.  
  
"Okay, okay! I told her to get rid of the others in a fun way." yielded the dragon demon.  
  
"A 'fun' way. A 'fun' way?! If all she needed was a small nudge from you to- to do what she did then . . . what have we done?!" cried the bat demon.  
  
"What are you so upset about?" asked the confused dragon demon.  
  
"Two words, monthly cycle." responded the bat demon.  
  
"We've just started the apocalypse, haven't we?" moaned the dragon demon.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We're all going to die, aren't we?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, life sucked anyway. Wanna kick this up a notch and make it friskier for the sake of it'll be the most fun we've had in centuries? Up till now has been pretty tame."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh good, because that stuff I poured on her was a cat-nip solution."  
  
". . . WHAT?!"  
  
Back to Ray and Kai . . .  
  
Kai seemed to be back to her normal, non-talkative, non-violent self, mused Ray. He himself was starved though, and still, no restaurants were open.  
  
"I don't believe it." said Kai, stopping without warning.  
  
Ray almost ran into Kai, but managed to stop just in time. Unfortunately, he managed to smell the overpowering and intoxicating scent of whatever it was Kai had all over her body. Also it didn't really help that her already revealing shirt was wet . . .  
  
"Aaaah! Don't go there." thought Ray, what the heck was wrong with his head today?!  
  
Simple, a pair of mind-manipulating. Surprising, it wasn't even that hard, Ray already had the 'hots' for Kai. Now they just had to make Kai more aware.  
  
Gods that would be a challenge. But they were up for it . . .  
  
They hoped.  
  
Now, Kai had stopped because she actually saw a *working* restaurant! She could feel her stomach rumble slightly. That made Kai scowl, she didn't want to resemble Tyson at all. Speaking of Tyson, where was he? She couldn't remember why he left, but she knew it had something to do with her. For that matter, where was Max and Kenny? Hmm, she'd have to ask Ray about that later.  
  
(A/N: And what an interesting conversation that would be!)  
  
"Come on Kai! Let's go, I'm starved." said Ray, grabbing Kai's hand and dragging her into the restaurant.  
  
Kai was too hungry to really notice Ray was touching her, thankfully for Ray. However, there was one small problem with the restaurant that they soon noticed when they entered.  
  
The giant hearts, the pink and red cushions, the couples making out *everywhere*, yeah, there was something wrong with this restaurant. Kai was about to turn around and walk out. She might be hungry, but she wasn't that hungry. Too bad for Kai, the waitress just happened to be a former cars salesperson. And *nobody* is more persistent and pushy then a salesperson.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to 'Couples Only', let's get you some seats." said the waitress, who had fake blonde hair and chest that was about to bust out of the tight shirt she was wearing, thus making her look like Pamela Anderson.  
  
Of course, the waitress took them to the most romantic spot in the entire restaurant. A low to the floor table with giant cushions to sit on. It kept you secluded, comfortable and just so happened to be designed in a way that squished the two people sitting there together. How . . . convenient.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit." said the waitress with a lusty wink.  
  
Ray was about to have a full blown heart attack. Kai's unbelievably seductive scent had been enticing before, when she was several feet away from him, this however was just too much for his poor mind. She was practically *sitting* on his lap! He tired to think about something else, anything else. He tried think of Mariah, which just showed how truly desperate he was for a distraction. Somehow though, Mariah beyblading kept on turning into Kai. Kai in a dress, Kai in gown, Kai in a bikini, Kai in seductive striped tiger bikini underwear on a giant red velvet bed, calling his name . . . It was going to be a looooong night for Ray.  
  
Kai was a tad worried about Ray. Not like she really cared about him or anything, it was just that, well, he had been looking at her strangely ever since they had sat down. She herself was feeling a little strange too. Like when she had been tempted to scoot over and completely sit on Ray's lap. Of course it was only because she'd be more comfortable if she did, it had nothing at all to do with the fact she really wanted to sit in his lap . . . wait a minute that came out wrong.  
  
"Hello my little couple!" said the waitress cheerfully, successfully scaring the shit out of the two beybladers, "what can I get you?"  
  
"I want the-" started Ray.  
  
"Oooh, I forgot the specials!" said the waitress, who was way too happy.  
  
"Alright, tonight we have the hide-the-sausage-special . . ." she began.  
  
Kai promptly spat out the water she had been drinking and Ray choked on air.  
  
". . . then we have the really-really-big-carrot-salad . . ."  
  
Kai was turning a lovely shade of emerald while Ray opted for a vivid crimson.  
  
". . . and for drinks we have the men's sailors, and penis-colada. Okay, that's it, now pick your poison." said the waitress, who looked completely innocent despite everything she had just said.  
  
Once the two beybladers remembered that breathing was a necessity, they ordered food with the least perverted names they could find. Then the overly happy waitress left the two to converse.  
  
Hmmm . . . what do a boy turned girl and a really cute guy that wants her talk about in a restaurant for 'Couples only'?  
  
"That's, um, a really nice flower arrangement they have on this table." said Ray.  
  
But of course, the flower arrangement.  
  
"Hmph." responded Kai, arms crossed.  
  
On the other side of the restaurant . . .  
  
"They aren't *doing* anything!" said a pair of binoculars with a bat demon behind them.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." said the dragon demon who was wearing a slutty waitress outfit with two drinks in her hands.  
  
The bat demon turned toward her companion and noticed the drinks in her hands; she took one of the drinks and sniffed it.  
  
"Why do you have sake? What about the passion potion we were going to give them?" asked the bat demon.  
  
"Ah, about the potion . . ."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hmm, this looks like table seven's drinks." said a bubbly headed waitress as she took it to the before motioned table.  
  
A few minutes later . . .  
  
"Hey! Where did the potion go?!" shouted the dragon demon.  
  
The demon turned and saw table seven's occupants who were having a little *too* much fun.  
  
"Crap."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
". . . it was destroyed in a stampede of wild gazelles with wings that flew in from Africa a few minutes ago."  
  
"Just give them the sake." said the bat demon, sweat dropping.  
  
"Right-o." replied the dragon demon, glad the bat demon had actually bought that lie.  
  
"Idiot." muttered the bat demon and then went back to watching the reluctant couple.  
  
Back to Kai and Ray . . .  
  
"Here are your drinks." said the demon in disguise.  
  
Ray accepted his drink with a nod of thanks while Kai just took hers and sipped it. The Chinese boy took a sip of his drink and started coughing.  
  
"What *is* this stuff?" asked Ray.  
  
"Sake." answered Kai.  
  
"WHAT?! We aren't OLD enough to drink sake!" said Ray.  
  
"Very good Ray, you can remember age limits." said Kai as she took another sip of her drink.  
  
"KAI! Our metabolisms can't handle alcohol!" said Ray frantically.  
  
"Ray, I've just had the worst day of my life, which is saying quite a lot, thank you. I need to drink something stronger then soda." said Kai as she signaled the waitress for another round.  
  
Ray wasn't going to let Kai get wasted though; he took the sake away from Kai.  
  
"Hey!" said Kai, as she tried to take the drink back.  
  
Ray, fortunately for him, was now taller then Kai and could keep the glass out of her reach. Kai then stood up and tried to get her sake back, but Ray jumped up and started running. This really pissed Kai off and she started running after him. They dodged tables, chairs and people. Around and around they went, chasing each other through the restaurant.  
  
After ten minutes, Kai got fed up with this game of cat and mouse. She sped up a little and tackled Ray to the ground. Of course, the demons watching them made Ray flip in mid air, causing Kai to land right on top of him.  
  
"Ha." said Kai as she triumphantly took the sake from Ray's hands.  
  
Ray was much too . . . preoccupied to stop her from getting the drink though. Why? Well, there was a girl covered in catnip scent on top of him and her chest was practically *on* his face.  
  
"Um . . . Ray, Kai? What are you . . . doing?" asked a voice not to far away from the two teenagers.  
  
The two beybladers looked up to see Max staring at them with the strangest look on his face.  
  
"I hate my life." said Kai, and then took another sip of her sake.  
  
Lady BDF: MUHAHAHAHA! I am evil! Evil for doing these things just to entertain my readers! So, if you are entertained by all of this YOU. MUST. REVIEW! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
EvilAngel: *Sweatdrop* Um . . . perhaps if you review, she'll shut up.  
  
Lady BDF: Ladies and gentlemen, this is EvilAngel, my muse, the creativity crushing muse, and otherwise royal pain in the ass.  
  
EvilAngel: Thank you, thank you! *Bows* And now, on with the story!  
  
Lady BDF: THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
*Big cat-fight ensues* 


	5. Sex Ed and Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: Well, Kai's a girl now, so I guess I will no longer attempt to steal her from her rightful owner (aka super lucky person). Now, I'm just going to try and steal Ray!  
  
GENDER BENDER INSANITY  
  
Life was good. Kai had been given a sex change. Ray was incapable of human speech around her, (for whatever reason) and Max thought that Kai was trying to jump Ray. Thus the reason the blonde was walking between them and constantly throwing them both chaperone-like glances.  
  
What am I saying? This was hell on earth!  
  
Then the blonde suddenly stopped walking. He turned around and motioned for both Kai and Ray to stop. Kai lifted an eyebrow. Why weren't they going back to the hotel?  
  
"Okay. Um, look, there's something I need to tell you guys-er-people." said Max, his normally happy face very serious.  
  
Now they were both curious. What was Max trying to say?  
  
"Well, I understand that Kai is a now girl and is going to explore her new sexual horizons . . ." said Max.  
  
Whatever Kai and Ray had been expecting Max to say, that hadn't been it.  
  
"But you have to remember Kai, although you might be tempted, casual sex is not a good way to satisfy your new needs . . ."  
  
All Kai could manage to do was blink, once, in utter stupor. Ray actually regained enough will power to try and pinch himself out of this twisted nightmare.  
  
Keep pinching Ray, this could take awhile.  
  
"Which is why I'm worried about Ray. He could easily fall prey to your good looks . . ."  
  
Ray felt his face turn red faster then he could launch a beyblade. Kai was too stunned to even consider if that had been a compliment Max gave her or an insult.  
  
"It's not like you're a slut Kai . . ."  
  
Yep. Definitely an insult. Kai was about to give Max a piece of her mind and maybe even a helping to her fist, but Max continued before she could start.  
  
"But, you still might want to bed Ray, so have some things to talk about. First, if you guys do decide to 'do it' for safe sex you need . . ." Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Warning bells went off in Kai's head and would have gone off in Ray's too, had the events of this day not numbed him to the constant ringing of 'Danger, Ray Kon, danger!'. Max tugged on the arms of the two older teens and gave them a crash course on sex ed.  
  
Forty minutes later, a practically paralyzed Kai and slightly green Ray walked into the hotel. They knew what sex was, but after what Max had said . . . let's just say that the term 'too much information' fit this situation like a custom made glove. The conversation had included, but was not limited too, condoms, the different parts of a both a boy's and girl's, er, lower regions, how pregnant women acted, and a very detailed account of Max's parents' very active sex lives when they had been married.  
  
"I'm never looking at a member of the opposite se-gender again." thought Ray, who also found it hard to even say the word.  
  
Kai then walked past him to the bathroom and her aroma cat-nip wafted around Ray.  
  
"Well, except for-No! I'm not looking at Kai, I'm not looking at Kai in *that* way!" thought Ray.  
  
"Ah, you're both back. Did you get something to eat?" asked Mr. Dickinson.  
  
Kai looked down at her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, but she wasn't even remotely hungry and probably wouldn't be for a long time.  
  
"We did." she answered in her, normal, Kai-like attitude before heading off to the bathroom, to change in pajamas.  
  
Speaking of pajamas . . .  
  
Where was she going to sleep? Well, she couldn't drag her futon into the halls. Someone, most likely Tyson on his sleep-walking expeditions, might step on her. She couldn't take the couch, Mr. Dickinson had a bad back and *had* to sleep there. Perhaps if something 'accidentally' happened to Mr. Dickinson . . . Wait, no, he had the tickets. Well, it seemed she would be rooming with her teammates after all.  
  
Kai got to the bathroom first and securely locked the door. She took out the very boring navy blue pajamas she had bought and put them on. Surely no one would go to the trouble of transforming her pajamas into . . .  
  
A skin-tight red T-shirt and black panties with blue slippers that were actually high-heels. She was wearing sexy pajamas. Really she was wearing sexy lingerie, but at the moment she was a tad to concerned with the fact she was wearing an outfit that screamed 'Screw me!' instead of the technical nature of her barely there clothes.  
  
The newly transformed girl looked around the bathroom for something to cover herself with that wouldn't change into slut wear.  
  
She decided on a towel, which also happened to muffle the sound of her heels on the stone. Walking outside with an expression she hoped wasn't fear, she headed to the bedroom where Max and Tyson were already half asleep, but still giggling about something. Hopefully not anything about her.  
  
Kai avoided taking off the towel by putting her hair into a pony tail. Finally, both Max and Tyson were asleep, and Kai had mastered the art of perfect pony tail tying. The blue headed beyblader then took off her tail and sat on her futon. She was about to take of those miserable heels when she heard a small 'eep!' from the doorway.  
  
Turning slowly, so that for a few more seconds she could deny it was anything, Kai saw Ray, whose golden eyes were so wide, that they almost did a better job of lighting up the room then the light bulbs.  
  
"Do you mind?" Kai squeaked, even though she meant it to be a growl.  
  
Both Ray and Kai turned a deep shade of red before Ray turned around and muttered something about the bathroom.  
  
Kai quickly wrestled her shoes off with trembling hands, although she didn't know why she was trembling, and slid under the covers. This was the worse day of her entire existence. And, interestingly enough she couldn't help but think of how Ray looked in just his shirt and pants. It certainly made his torso look . . . what the hell was she thinking?!  
  
Kai groaned and put her pillow over her head. Hoping that she'd lose enough air to be knocked out, or even better, killed. However, she eventually fell into a normal sleep. This is when Ray re-entered the room and realized that his futon was next to Kai's. And, when I say next, I mean that the two are barely one inch apart. Ray silently slipped into his futon and prayed to the Gods that nothing happened tonight that would result in a very angry Kai.  
  
And somebody heard him!  
  
But, not the person, or persons, he had expected.  
  
That's right! The dragon and bat demons had been listening in! From where they were hovering over the roof.  
  
"Hmm, we weren't planning to anything tonight, but now . . ." whispered the bat demon.  
  
"Ooooh! Ooooh! Let me do it! I have the *perfect* spell for this! Pleeeeease let me!" begged the dragon demon.  
  
"Don't you have dignity? Oh fine, go ahead . . ." agreed the bat demon.  
  
The dragon demon smiled and then pulled out a vile of black liquid. If you looked closely at it, you could see a room, of sorts. The dragon demon poured some on Ray; it disappeared just before it hit him. She then took out a bottle of red liquid and then poured it on Kai; it too disappeared before hitting her.  
  
After that, the bat demon called up a wall of white mist for the screen, two comfy chairs, popcorn, and some soda. The dragon demon had just set up to give Ray some 'interesting' dreams, and they didn't want to miss that.  
  
"Has it started yet?" whispered the dragon demon excitedly, grabbing some popcorn.  
  
"Not yet . . . ah, here it is!"  
  
They both leaned in to watch.  
  
The former white tiger was dressed in black pants that were like the navy ones he normally wore. He was in a stone room with no windows or doors. It was furnished with black silk drapes, a few small black tables with black roses and black candles on them, and a bunch of black pillows, and black sheets, in the middle of the room. That was not what disturbed him though. What really disturbed him was the fact that female Kai was in the middle of the pillow pile dressed in nothing more then a red sheet that had been wrapped around her body. Her white skin deeply contrasted from the black room, as did her blue hair that was covering part of her face. She slowly lifted on hand and beckoned Ray to her. And the most disturbing thing was that Ray was actually enjoying this.  
  
Ray walked over to the girl and slid into the sheets. She pulled him closer and growled sensually into his ear. Her nails raked his chest as her lips found his mouth. Out of instinct his hands wound around her waist, trying to find out how to get this sheet off of her. Her mouth moved away from his as she planted delicate butterfly kisses on his jaw, his neck, and finally she stopped to nibble on his ear. Ray let out a low moan. This was so wrong, but it was so right! Then he noticed that Kai's hands were going even lower . . .  
  
And that's when he woke up.  
  
Ray almost sat up, but couldn't because of the warm body his arms were embracing. He cracked one eye open and almost died because that 'warm body' he was holding was Kai's. And that wasn't all. One of her legs was in- between his, her arms were around his neck, and her face was so close, that Ray could feel her breathing.  
  
And while Ray was trying to figure out how to remove her, without waking her up, two demons up above were laughing their asses off.  
  
"Hahaha! Oh Gods, this is great! Should we . . . you know . . . wake her?" asked the bat demon.  
  
"That would be mean!" gasped the dragon demon, "Of course we should!"  
  
And just as Ray had devised a plan for getting Kai off of him, she woke up.  
  
BAM!  
  
Everyone woke up that morning to see a very unhappy Kai who just came back from an early morning run and Ray, who had just taken a cold shower, and had a red mark on his face, but that could have just been from all the blushing he was doing.  
  
Lady BDF: Yay! Another chapter!  
  
EvilAngel: Goody. It only took you practically six months!  
  
Lady BDF: Shut up! Anyway, please review! 


End file.
